One Step Closer
by Mow.Re
Summary: One Shot. Spoiler  4-15 PANDORA &  4-16  LINCHPIN. La scène de la voiture dans l'Hudson rivière telle qu'elle est dans ma tête ...  Je ne suis propriétaire de rien, je ne fais cela que pour le plaisir ...


**One Step Closer**

Un instant elle regarde son reflet, ses yeux devenus ivoires de peur qui semblent espérer encore d'attraper ceux de glace de son partenaire. Mais rien, seulement le silence assourdissant et glacial de L'Hudson River. Elle tente de murmurer une fois de plus son nom, mais l'eau est déjà à sa bouche. Elle prend une dernière inspiration. Par reflex ses yeux se ferment sous la montée de la rivière qui l'engloutie. Une seconde peut-être moins. Elle est sous l'eau. Prisonnière. Toute entière. Seule. Castle.

Elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux, lance son coude contre la vitre, une fois, deux fois, abandonne, ses doigts se crispent emprisonnant le volant comme une ultime bouée de secours. Une illusion. Elle retient sa respiration, sa tête se vide de toutes pensées, de son nom, de… Castle. Sa vision déjà flouée s'assombrit, sa force n'est plus et doucement ses doigts lâchent leur dernière emprise. Elle se sent flotter, elle se sent bien, elle vole, elle ne ressent plus rien, ne pense plus à rien. Une impression étrange de liberté et de paix. Elle se laisse aller.

Mais soudain son cerveau floué est surpris, au travers de ses doigts engourdis d'autres, plus forts se lient. Elle n'ouvre pas les yeux, certaine du mirage qui sera sa réalité si elle ose reprendre espoir. Au loin elle entend des coups de feu. Six au total. Elle ne flotte plus, on la tire, on la sauve peut-être, qu'importe elle est fatiguée, épuisée de lutter contre le passé et les trahisons, épuisée de mentir, de ne pouvoir se laisser aller dans le tumulte de sentiments que Rick lui promet, juste fatiguée.

Ses poumons sont en feu, pourtant il ne s'arrête pas, elle est dans ses bras, inconsciente, légère, belle. Il continue son ascension interminable, se répétant de ne pas respirer, malgré les suppliques de son cerveau. Soudain les lumières se font plus vives, plus brillantes. Derniers battements et voilà que l'air gelé de février lui fouette le visage. Il tousse, inspire, tousse encore, ne prend pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, regarde sa partenaire dans ses bras. Son teint est trop blanc, sa respiration quasi inexistante. Il calme les battements de son cœur du mieux qu'il peut, engouffre dans ses poumons blessés un maximum d'air et doucement pose ses lèvres sur celles bleutées de Beckett. Il fait cela tout en continuant de nager vers les berges, une fois, deux fois à la troisième il hisse leurs corps sur le béton. Hâtivement il se débarrasse de sa veste lourde d'eau et de terreur, il fait de même avec celle de Kate, avant de recommencer le bouche à bouche ajoutant cette fois quelques compressions au niveau de sa poitrine, à l'endroit même où la balle qui lui a ôté la vie pendant plusieurs minutes est entrée.

Mais il ne doit pas penser à ça, il doit la sauver, entendre de nouveau le son de sa voix lui reprocher de prendre un peu trop de plaisir dans toute cette action. Ses mains entre ses seins, sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il veut juste voir son regard réprobateur et pourtant amusé. Il la laisserait même le frapper du moment que son cœur bat.

Ses lèvres viennent juste de quitter celles de la détective quand enfin arrive le signe qu'il attendait, il rit, tel un fou, avec douceur la penche sur le côté pendant qu'elle régurgite l'eau sale de l'Hudson. Il soupire, laisse sa main voguer dans la chevelure pleine de nœuds de Kate, puis sur ses joues et enfin sur ses lèvres.

_Hey… C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à dire quand ses yeux glacés rencontrent ceux d'ébènes de sa partenaire.

Elle sourit. Un sourire faible mais sincère.

_Hey… Répond-elle la voix rouillée.

Un instant ils se regardent simplement, comme s'ils se redécouvraient pour la première fois, comme s'ils se voyaient sous un jour nouveau. Comme si cette fois-ci était la fois de trop, et elle l'était certainement. Alors ils ne sauront jamais lequel des deux s'est avancé le premier, ni si c'est elle qui a fermé les yeux, mais quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent c'est sans peur et sans regret, simplement avec tendresse et excuses, promesses et vérité.

C'est Castle qui le premier se sépare des lèvres de sa partenaire. Un sourire peint sur le visage. Les mains tremblantes de froid et de joie.

_Wow…

Elle rit, acquiesce, se sent comme une adolescente qui vient d'embrasser le garçon de ses rêves.

La brise de février les rappelle à l'ordre, ils frissonnent, tremblent. L'écrivain se relève, grimaçant sous l'effort avant de tendre une main vers la détective, elle la saisit, il l'engouffre dans une étreinte gelée et réconfortante.

_Il faut vraiment que l'on arrête de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, je suis trop vieux pour tout ça.

Elle sourit, enfouie sa tête plus profondément au creux de son épaule. Au loin des sirènes se font entendre, ils marchent vers elles, vers le corps de Blakely, vers le monde réel, vers Castle et Beckett, laissant derrière eux Rick et Kate. Ou presque. Car alors que les premières ambulances arrivent, alors que les premiers flashs de police éclairent la nuit noire, Castle a toujours son bras autour des épaules de Beckett et cette dernière à garder ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de son partenaire. Et tandis que les premiers officiers s'activent autour du corps du scientifique, Kate stoppe leur avancée, se plaçant devant Rick, elle laisse sa main se perdre contre les battements de son cœur.

_ Merci de m'avoir sauvée la vie.

Et cette fois il n'y a pas de doute sur qui a engendré le baiser. Leurs langues dansent un instant, certainement plus avant que quatre raclements de gorge ne les séparent.

Kate rit contre le sourire de son partenaire, avant de se retourner, toujours emprisonnée dans l'étreinte de Castle et de faire face aux nouveaux arrivants.

_ Confidentiel, hein ? Lance Esposito.

_ Sérieusement ? Enchérit Ryan.

_ Et vous pensiez garder cette affaire secrète longtemps ? Demande Lanie.

_ Dégoutant… Grimace simplement Alexis.

Les deux partenaires sourient en secouant la tête, se désenlaçant l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur chemin vers les voitures et la foule qui commence à se former. Les quatre autres suivent avec tous le même sourire, et tandis que certains récupèrent l'argent parié aucun d'entre eux n'entend le murmure que Castle dépose dans l'oreille de sa coéquipière.

_ Rick : Dix. Kate : Huit.

[Fin.]


End file.
